futurefandomcom-20200229-history
First Contact War (Versus Tempus Futurum)
The First Contact War, or the Sol Police Action as called by the Drekhel, was a nine-month conflict between the United Federation of Earth and the Drekhel Hegemony, and by association, the Citadel Council. The war took place between February 8 and December 17, 2157 and cost the lives of millions of humans and billions of Drekhel. The conflict begun as a result of the Drekhel colonial fleet ignoring First Contact protocol and attacking the Human colonists of Shanxi, who were believed to be disobeying Council law and colonizing on an already Council-approved planet. The human fleet retaliated and annihilated the Drekhel Expeditionary Force. The Drekhel returned a few days later with the full might of their naval fleet and routed the humans from Shanxi, chasing them to Earth, where they were in turn met with the full force of the human naval fleet. The Drekhel, in order to divide the human fleet, ordered a ground invasion of Earth. Background Since humanity's ascent into space, the various human countries expanded rapidly into the solar system. The first colony to be established outside of the solar system was the Canadian colony of New Labrador on the planet Eden. Another colony outside the solar system was established by the humans on the planet Roof, though this was used primarily as a military outpost, with the civilian population being from military families or former military personnel. The most recent colonial project was undertaken on the planet Shanxi, with ten thousand colonists building a life for themselves on the planet. Unbeknownst to the humans, the Citadel Council approved Shanxi, called Jarvus Prime by the rest of the galaxy, to be colonized by the Drekhel Hegemony. When the Drekhel colonial fleet arrived at the planet, escorted by the 14th Drekhel Expeditionary Force, they were met with human ships who were already colonizing the planet. The humans did not respond to the hails from the Drekhel fleet due to technological differences, so thinking the humans were an ignorant race breaking Council law, they opened fire on the humans. Though the humans were outnumbered, a distress signal was sent out and fighters were scrambled from nearby military outposts, successfully turning the tide of the battle and annihilating the Alien fleet. The War Second Battle of Shanxi Though the humans celebrated the victory of their first ever space battle against an Alien entity, the President of the United Federation of Earth feared that the Drekhel would return and seek retribution. After mobilizing the fleet for full-scale war, the President sent dozens of colonial ships, evacuating Shanxi of its populace and replacing it with a military presence. Thinking the Drekhel Expeditionary Force represented the bulk of the Alien fleet, the Earthen Navy sent less than a thousand ships to bolster Shanxi's defences. When the Drekhel returned with two-thirds of their entire navy; twenty-thousand ships strong, the human fleet retreated from Shanxi immediately. The news of the loss of Shanxi and the immense size of the Alien fleet shocked the President, and all signs pointed to an invasion of their solar system. The Drekhel fleet chased the retreating humans to Earth while Roof and Eden's locations were kept secret, with much of the population being put into cryostasis in case the human race fell. Drekhel Invasion of the Sol System The Drekhel arrived to the human solar system only to be met with the entire human fleet of seventeen thousand ships. The two sides clashed and the Drekhel immediately noticed the immense losses of their fleet. Although the human fleet did not have any shields, their armor was fairly thick and the rail guns used by the human fleet completely negated the Drekhel Armada's shields. In order to divide the human fleet, the Drekhel High Admiral ordered part of their fleet to do a split-second FTL jump behind the human fleet and start landing troops on Earth, hoping to take over their cities and force them to surrender. The Earth Defence Force immediately responded and brutal fighting ensued on the ground. New York, Tokyo, Vancouver, Moscow and New Mombasa became battlegrounds, whole blocks were razed to the ground by the invaders. Whole battles raged on for different rooms of different buildings as the humans refused to give an inch of ground to the Aliens. Even when the Drekhel seemed to have won a battle, the humans would employ unorthodox tactics like lacing their dead with explosives, hiding behind rubble and under dead bodies before simultaneously leaping up and attacking the Alien invaders. The wet-Navy of Earth succeeded in taking down many enemy carriers from the water. When the human SIGMA operatives arrived on Earth, the tide completely turned. Where humans fought desperately to keep the Drekhel at bay, the SIGMA-boasted forces allowed the humans to push the Drekhel from the cities. The Drekhel High Admiral, seeing the loss of his men and ships, employs the use of a nuclear-speed weapon, a weapon barred from use under Council law. Though the weapon was aimed at the human flagship, the shot missed and instead, hit New York City, killing six million humans at the blink of an eye. Enraged, the human defenders Category:Versus Tempus Futurum Category:Conflicts (Versus Tempus Futurum)